Not who you think I am
by Kathrin656
Summary: (Couldn't think of better title) Story takes place after the Satoshi left and Riku asked If Daisuke was Dark. Satoshis' life gets complicated-first Kei tries to kill him, then Krad kills Kei and disappears, now there is new kid in school that gives him chills.
1. Prologue

I do not own D N angel blah,blah so on.

Summary: (Couldn't think of better title) Story takes place after the Satoshi left and Riku asked If Daisuke was Dark. Satoshis' life gets complicated-first Kei tries to kill him, then Krad kills Kei and disappears, now there is new kid in school that gives him chills.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Are you Niwa-kun or Dark?" Riku looked up to stare at Daisukes' eyes. "Please answer me."

'This is not good, what do I do?' Daisuke looked down at the ground. _'Daisuke, change with me.'_ He heard Dark say. Daisuke relaxed and let Dark take over. Daisukes body didn't change but now Dark had the control. He looked at Riku. "Sorry." Dark placed one feather at her forehead, it glowed and Riku fell down onto the grass.

_'What did you do?'_ Daisuke asked him.

Dark gave his host control over their body again._ 'I erased her memories, she won't be able to remember any of this.'_ He said.

"By the way, are you allright?" Daisuke picked Riku up and walked in direction of the school. _'Yea that bastard wasn't able to shoot me. Good thing we changed in time.'_ Dark replied. 'What did Satoshi think by '_everything will end'?_' Daisuke asked.

There was long silence._'I don't know...'_

"Niwa-kun!" Risa came running to him.

"Harada-san!" Daisuke walked over to her. "She suddenly collapsed." He said looking down at Riku. "Come lets get her inside."

* * *

Krad gave Satoshi control again. Satoshi stared at the ground for a few minutes trying to clear his thoughts and then walked back to the Hikari mansion without saying a word to his curse.

When they arrived Satoshi opened the door and was greeted by his step-father Kei. "Well did you do it?" Key asked him. Satoshi walked in quietly avoiding his step-father's gaze.

"I asked you something." Kei walked in front of him, stopping Satoshi on his way to his room.

"No" He replied.

Kei grabbed his arm roughly. "I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM YOU WIMP!" He yelled. "WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT ALL BACK THEN?!" He dragged a large knife from behind his back. "WELL THERE IS ONE MORE SPELL THAT WON'T REQUIRE YOUR HELP TO COMPLETE." He was about to stab Satoshi with it when Krad suddenly appeared behind him.

Kei turned around and looked at him. "As I though Satoshi wasn't able to do it, but we can go with one other spell I have prepared. The last thing we need is your tamer's heart-" He went quiet as Krad walked closer and glared at him.

"Get you'r hands off my tamer!" He yelled and in one swift move Key was lying dead on the floor with a giant wound trough his chest. After few seconds his body turned to ashes.

Satoshi stared in horror at what's left of Keis' body, he turned around and ran outside. He could hear Krad calling him. Satoshi continued running and didn't even notice when he ran onto the road. He heard a loud noise that was coming from a large truck that was headed his way. Satoshi stared at it unable to move, he closed his eyes expecting to be crushed, but instead he felt that he was being lifted up and after a few secounds he hit the ground. Satoshi opened his eyes and saw that truck had rolled over and in the middle of the road where he had been standing few seconds before was now Krad, lying still, covered in blood.

Satoshi tried to stand up but his legs were shaking and he felt like all the energy was drained from them.

He saw something white rush by him and when he looked at Krads' body again there was a giant white wolf with red markings standing beside him. Wolf looked at Satoshi then down at Krad. It puled something that looked like a golden cross that was connected to the chain that hung around its neck and placed it next to Krad. Krads' body started glowing and he disappeared. Wolf took cross and it magically connected to the chain again. Wolf looked at Satoshi again then turned around and ran away. Last thing Satoshi could remember was sound of police car and ambulances' siren's.

* * *

Hope you liked it please tell me what you think and feel free to ask questions.


	2. Chapter 1

Satoshi woke up in the hospital bed, events of the past night rushing through his head. 'Who was that wolf and what did it do to Krad?' He asked himself. He heard the door open and nurse walked in "Oh you're awake, are you feeling well?" She asked him.

"My head hurts, how long have I been unconscious?" He asked.

"For about three days, which reminds me-" She pointed in direction of the cabinet next to his bed at a basket full of fruit. "A red haired boy came today and left it here." She continued. "He came everyday but since you were unconscious the doctor told us not to let anyone visit you for some time until you recover. However he told us that he just wanted to give it to you so I let him come in. Is he a friend of yours?" She asked.

Satoshi nodded and stared at the basket. Things couldn't be worse, he was unconscious for three days so there was no chance he could find Krad now and what's even worse is that Niwa's probably already knew something was wrong.

* * *

Daisuke walked inside his house "I'm home!" he yelled.

His father came next to him. "Well what did the doctor say?"

"He said Satoshi is still unconscious but he should wake up soon." Daisuke and his father walked to the living room. "He said that there aren't any serious injuries, just a few scratches."

"I'm glad he is alright." Kosuke said.

"Yea whatever..." Dark walked pass them. "I hope he wakes up soon for his own good."

After Daisukes' teacher told him that Satoshi is in hospital he and his class went to visit him. It was pretty hard to get doctor to let them but he gave them the permission after a while (after Risa started crying). That was when Dark pointed out that he couldn't feel his other halfs' presence at all. When they came back his whole family started looking for a way to separate them and they succeeded. So now he had to put up with Darks' whining, sharing room with him and everything else.

"You could at least pretend to care about him!" Daisuke yelled.

"I do but I'm worried, can you imagine what could Krad do if we let him to be outside?! He could take over the world!"

"You're overreacting!" Daisuke started arguing with him.

The phone rang and Kosuke went to answer it hoping that whoever was calling won't hear Dark and Daisuke arguing. "It's Satoshis' doctor, he said he's awake!" He ran back into the living room.

"Hallelujah!" Dark yelled and everybody went to change. Emiko also brought some fruit juices. "They are really good for ones' health." She said. They all sat in the car and Kosuke drove to the hospital. "I hope he is alright." Daisuke said.

Kosuke chose one of free parking spots and said. "Don't worry the doctor said he is fine didn't he? I know him since the first grade so I can tell you he won't let anything happen to Satoshi." He opened the doors. "As for you Dark don't ask him too many questions he is probably worn out after all that's happened."

After everyone got out, Kosuke locked the car and they made their way to the hospital, they decided to take a lift since Satoshis' room was on the fifth floor. Doctor that was taking care of Satoshi came in the lift with them.

"My you're fast." He said. "I was going to wait for you in front of Satoshis' room, well while we wait for this old piece of crap to drag its lazy butt to the fifth floor I could tell you about his condition." Everybody laughed.

"Well joke aside, I'm happy to tell you that there aren't any serious injuries however he started behaving strangely ever since he woke up. When the nurse told me he is awake I came to talk to him for a bit and ask about what happened. But all he told me is that he immediately had to speak to you so I called you and here you are." He told them.

The lift finally reached their destination and they all made their way to Satoshi's room. "Well I think its better if you talk to him alone. If you need anything I'll be in the last room to the right."

Daisuke opened the door and looked at Satoshi who was looking out the window lost in toughs. "Hey Hiwatari-kun!" He sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Niwa, you came." Satoshi smiled and greeted everyone else. His eyes went wide as he saw Dark walk in. "Wh-how-when?!" He pointed at Dark.

"Oh when class found out that you were in hospital we came to visit you, Dark told us that he couldn't feel Krads' presence. We looked into it and found out that it is possible to separate us and voilà." Daisuke explained.

"More importantly where is Krad, how come he is not with you?" Dark asked.

"Well after he tried to kill you-" Satoshi started telling them his story. "-we returned back to Hikari mansion and my step-father Kei...he...tried to...kill me..."

Everybody gasped. "So he is the one who did this to you?!" Daisuke asked him shocked.

Satoshi shook his head. "Before he was able to do anything Krad somehow separated from me and killed him, I was shocked and afraid and I ran outside. Krad followed me...I accidentally ran onto the road and there was a truck headed my way. I couldn't move my legs so I closed my eyes and waited for it to hit me but when I opened them again I was on the ground far away from the road. I saw that truck had rolled over and where I was standing few seconds before was now Krad..." He sighed.

Dark looked at his tamer. 'He saved him...' He told him through their link. Daisuke looked at Dark and nodded.

"That's when some giant wolf came-" Satoshi continued. "-I think it was one of the artworks, I saw it somehow seal Krad into an amulet and then it left. I can't remember anything else." He looked down at his hands.

"Satoshi can you remember how the wolf looked like, it could help us find out what kind of artwork it was." Kosuke asked him.

Satoshi though a bit, trying to remember how the wolf looked like. "It was white and it had red markings all over its body, they are hard to describe but they looked like some kind of stripes to me." He said. "When it ran away I think I saw it grow wings and then I fell unconscious."

Daisuke nodded. "Don't worry it'll be alright." He tried to cheer his friend up.

"Well you can stay with us, now that you don't have anyone to take care of you they will probably take you to the orphanage. If you want we could adopt you." Emiko said. Satoshi thanked her, and explained that Krad destroyed Keis' body after he killed him.

"Well at least they can't suspect you killed him." Dark said. Satoshi nodded, he always hated his step-father but seeing him die...'He didn't deserve to die.' (me: yea right ) He though.

Kosuke though about artworks that fit Satoshis' description but he couldn't think of any that took form of white wolf. He decided that he will look it up when they get home.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.( I will post another chapter after I get 2 reviews)

My Doc manager is being a pain, sorry if it deleted some parts of the sentences.


	3. Chapter 2

In last chapter I said that Niwa's will adopt Satoshi, however I'm just 15 years old so I have no idea how adoption works that's why I won't put too many details about it. In this story Satoshi will be living with Niwa's for 2 months before he officially becomes part of the family (Adoption process shouldn't take too long since they already know each other and Satoshi is ok with it, right?)

Sorry if things seem a bit unrealistic I tried looking it up on internet but all I get is information about how long will over-sea adoption take, or if family wants to adopt a baby and stuff like that. I couldn't find any information how long it would take to adopt a 14 year old child that is familiar with the family. :/

on to the story...

* * *

Satoshi had to stay for two more days in the hospital, Kosuke told him that Dark was taking the guest room so he will have to share room with Daisuke, well he was okay with it, at least he didn't have to share room with Dark.

Police came to visit him few times asking about what happened, he told them that his step-father disappeared and that Niwa family was going to take care of him until his step-father returned, if he returned. He decided to simply let police search for him rather that tell them he is dead.

Kosuke and Daisuke came to visit him every day and his whole class came to 'welcome him back among the living' as Seahara said.

Kosuke always told him about his findings about the mysterious wolf artwork that took Krad away. Unfortunately none of the artworks fitted the description Satoshi told him. But he did find out that one of the first artworks Hikari family created took the form of a large wolf.

And finally the day came and he was allowed to go out of the hospital. He was a bit nervous first few days among Niwa's but soon he got used to it and he really became the part of the family.

He found out that Emiko asked him if he wanted to join their family simply because Daisuke saw him as a friend and he would be sad if they took Satoshi away, He noticed that she was a bit wary towards him even though she was good in hiding it. But after a few days she saw that he was really good person and she too accepted him.

Two weeks already passed and he had no idea where Krad was. Everybody was trying to find him but they had no luck. Even Dark tried to use his powers and figure out where his other half could be. Towa helped too and she was actually able to find out that Krad wasn't too far away from city however she had no idea where.

Today he felt a lot better and decided to go to school. He and Daisuke packed their things and Emiko prepared lunch for both of them. Daisuke showed him the fastest way from his house to the school.

They ran into Risa on their way, She seemed a bit nervous the whole time they were walking to school. She never talked with Satoshi much and if you asked her Satoshi didn't seem like someone who likes people.

They came right on time and whole class was happy to see Satoshi back in school. Saehara immediately started taking pictures of him. "This will be on the front page!" He said.

Riku smacked him with her bag. "Leave him alone he just got here and you're already putting too much pressure on him."

Saehara started rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him. "Alright, alright just stop hitting me!"

The bell rang and they all sat on their seats. Their teacher came in. "Hello class, Oh Satoshi are you feeling better? They let you out already?" Satoshi nodded. "Well that's nice, I heard that you'll be staying with Niwa family until police finds your step-father. I'm glad that you won't be alone."

Saehara jumped out of his seat. "Your step-father is gone, why didn't you tell me. This is big news-"

Riku hit him again, just this time it was with her book. "I told you to leave him alone, do you have any idea how stressful it is to lose someone close to you!?"

"Calm down you two! Anyway I have some great news for you all, Takumi please come in." Their teacher said and turned her head to look at the door. After few seconds a 14 year old boy with long blue hair that was tied in low ponytail came in. He had crystal blue eyes and Daisuke noticed that he was incredibly similar to Satoshi.

"Yo Hiwatari you didn't tell me you had a brother!" Saehara whispered.

"I don't." Satoshi said, he too was surprised to see someone so similar to him. It felt like he was looking at the mirror.

"This is Takumi Hikari, Takumi would you like to say something about yourself to the class?" Teacher asked him.

Takumi nodded and turned to the class. "Hi my name is Takumi I'm from the main house of Hikari. I always studied with my private teachers but I think its a lot better to go to school and meet new friends. I hope you'll all except me as one of your friends." He said.

Whole class applauded. Teacher told Takumi to sit next to Satoshi. Takumi looked around the class and saw that the blue haired boy who looked like him had raised his hand. He sat in the empty seat that was next to the window so Satoshi was on his right. He gave him an evil smirk.

Satoshi shivered not only did this guy look like him but he was also a part of the Hikari family too-and what did he mean by 'the main house of Hikari?'-Like all that was not enough Satoshi noticed that when he smirked like that he reminded him of Krad. 'I'm not gonna sleep tonight.' He though.

* * *

This one is a bit short sorry I'm really tired.

Hope you like it blah, blah stupid Doc manager blah, blah please review and I'll continue ;D


	4. Chapter 3

The next day~

"Kya~ he is sooo cute!" All girls from Daisukes' class came together and started talking about boys -something they always did during lunch break- "And hot!" Today they all had their eyes on their new classmate -Takumi Hikari.

"He looks so much like Hiwatari..." Said Ritsuko.

"Yea I noticed that too." Akari* whispered. "Do you think they are related?"

"Its possible..." Risa said. "Should we ask him?"

Saehara came to them. "Nah he told me that he doesn't know the guy." He looked over at the two very similar boys sitting in the back of the class.

"Maybe we should ask Hikari-kun?" Ritsuko suggested.

"Good idea! Why haven't I though of that." Saehara hit himself on forehead and ran over to Takumis' seat. "Yo Takumi, I've noticed that you look very much like Hiwatari-kun over there-" He pointed at Satoshi. "Are you guys related?" He asked.

"Saehara you jerk you can't just ask someone about their family like that its rude!" Riku yelled at him.

"Its okay I don't mind." Takumi said and smiled. "We have the same ancestors, you see after Kohri -the first artist in Hikari family- died the family was divided in two- The main house with Kohris' son as the head of the family and the secondary house with his daughter as the head of the family- Satoshi is from the secondary house and I am from main house." He explained.

"You're a Hikari why didn't you tell me!" Saehara turned to Satoshi.

"You didn't ask." Satoshi replied.

"Woah that's soo interesting like something you would find in history books." Akari said. "Can you tell us more? I'm really curious why Hikari family divided." She smiled sweetly.

Satoshi was pretending to be reading a book, but he was actually listening to Takumis' story. Since his mother died when he was very young he didn't know much about Hikari family history. Everything he knew he read from the books which weren't very detailed and most of the parts were destroyed.

"Well you see Kohris' daughter though that artworks and Hikaris' power to make them seem alive was a curse and his son though that these abilities were a gift. So Kohris' son continued believing in his fathers' teachings while his daughter severed them. That's why the family divided." Takumi said.

"How can one think that art is a curse?" Ritsuko asked. Satoshi almost burst out laughing. 'If she only knew.' He though.

* * *

"Man today was interesting." Daisuke said as he and Satoshi made their way out of the school. "I didn't know that Hikari family had divided." He looked at Satoshi.

"Neither did I... Daisuke could you wait for me a bit I want to ask 'him' about it." Satoshi turned around in direction he saw Takumi walk off in.

"I'm coming with you." Daisuke said and ran after Satoshi._ 'Do you have to, that guy gives me this weird feeling.'_ Dark told him. 'If I knew you would complain I would have left you home.' Daisuke told him. _'Fine, fine I'll be quiet'_

"Hey Takumi!" Satoshi called him.

Takumi turned around and smirked when he saw Daisuke and Satoshi were running after him. He stopped and looked at them. "You need anything?" He asked even though he knew what they were going to ask him.

"I want you to tell me everything what you know about Hikari family." Satoshi panted.

"Shouldn't you know everything about it since you yourself are part of it?" Takumi grinned at him.

"My mother died while I was still very young and my father disappeared before I was even born so no one could have ever told me about it." Satoshi explained. "All I know I learned from books and I never found a books and most of them were in really bad shape."

"Well that's to be expected they are probably very old. Well I guess I could tell you what I know since all books you have probably belonged to Secondary house which didn't see us as Hikari at all so even if they were in perfect shape you still would't be able to find much information about how all this began." Takumi shrugged.

"Do you know about the Black Wings?" Satoshi asked him.

Takumi frowned. "Yea why you ask I though you wanted to know about Hikari family not our works?"

"Then I suppose you know what happened to it too." Satoshi ignored Takumis' question and tried instead to find out if he knew about magic and the curse that haunted their family.

"Its soul was separated in two and one part of it ended up in Niwa familys' DNA while the other remained with Hikari family." Before Satoshi was able to ask him another question Takumi spoke up. "If you are trying to find out if I'm aware that all Hikari artworks have magical powers and that the part of the strongest artwork ever created resides in our DNA than you don't have to bother asking me all these pointless questions because my answer is yes, I'm well aware of it."

There was a long silence between them and then a limousine stopped next to them. Takumi opened the door. "I must go now." He said and sat inside. "Oh by the way Krad told me to tell you to be careful, take good care of yourself and not do anything stupid." He smirked and closed the door. "Lets go." He said to the driver and limousine started moving.

Satoshi stared at the ground in shock. 'Krad-he...'

* * *

Takumi stared through the window as his driver drove through the city. 'Was that kid your previous tamer?' He though._ 'Yes he was.'_ Came the answer. Takumi closed his eyes and looked at Krad who was lying on the ground in the small dimension that all the tamers could access when they wanted to speak to their other halves.

'He didn't look like much, no offence.' Takumi sat next to Krad.

'Why would I be offended by that, Takumi-sama?' Krad looked up at his new host.

'I told you you don't have to call me like that, just call me Takumi okay?'

'Old habits are hard to get rid off.' Krad smiled at him. Takumi stared at him for a long time. 'Is something wrong Takumi-sama?'

Takumi sighed 'You will never learn will ya? I was just thinking why everybody from the secondary house hated you so much.' He said. Krad sat up and leaned against Takumi. He yelped as pain shoot through his body. 'Hey easy you still haven't fully healed!'

'Takumi-sama?'

'hmm?'

'Do you hate me? Do you hate that you must live with some curse for the rest of your life?'

Takumi stared down at Krad in shock. 'I don't see you as a curse Krad, you're a living being created by my ancestor Kohri.' He felt Krad relax a bit.

'And I definitely don't hate you.'

* * *

Well now you know what happened to Krad. Takumi and Krad seem pretty close, well I'll explain why in next chapter and it will be the longest chapter I've ever written I promise!

*Akari- I was not planing on using her in this story at all, but since I couldn't remember ever hearing any other girls' names from Daisukes' class I had to put at least one OC here -This is probably first and last time she will appear.

Hope you like the story so far, please review...


	5. Chapter 4

Daisuke opened the door of his house and dragged Satoshi in. "Mom, can you get some water for Satoshi!" He dragged his friend into the living room and helped him sit down on the couch.

"Satoshi dear, what happened?" Emiko asked him and handed him some water. She sat beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

Satoshi drank the water and tried to calm himself down. "Takumi...our new classmate- " He started. "The one we told you about yesterday...He really is a Hikari and Krad...he...is with him." Satoshi put his head in his hands. He felt dizzy and really confused, nothing made any sense anymore.

"But Krad can only move to a new tamer once his present one dies, right?!" Emiko asked. "Same as Dark, right?"

"I don't know," Satoshi said upset. "All the books said that Krad would only disappear if his tamer died but I'm still alive! How can he have new tamer if I'm not dead?!" Satoshi shook his head.

"Maybe we should ask him about it?" Emiko suggested referring to Takumi.

Daisuke shivered. "I don't think that's a good idea, I don't think he likes us very much." He heard Dark laugh inside of him._ 'You don't say?'_ He said. Daisuke glared at him 'This is serious Dark!'.

"Well I'm calling him, this is our business since we too know about magic of artworks. It is both families job to keep it a secret from normal people in other words we have to speak with them as soon as possible. I'm gonna call your teacher and ask her for his phone number." She said and got up.

"No need to do that." Satoshi handed her a piece of paper. "I did a small research on him when we got home yesterday." He said.

"Good job!" Emiko took the piece of paper and went to the phone. She tipped in the number and waited.

"Hello?" Came a deep male voice.

"Hello is this a Hikari residence?" Emiko asked putting her hand on her hip-something she always did when talking on the phone-.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Voice asked.

"My name is Emiko Niwa and I want to speak with you, its very important."

"Aha, the Niwa family ey? My master mentioned that you might call, unfortunately he is not here right now. He will come back tomorrow, my master told me to tell you if you want to talk about 'the curse' then you should come to his mansion because 'its not something one can talk about over the phone.'"

"Oh okay. Then when should we come?" Emiko asked.

"Any time you wish. I can tell you the address if you want"

Daisuke, Satoshi and Dark -who separated few seconds ago- were watching Emiko talk on the phone and then take a piece of paper and write something down. She put the phone down and walked over to them. "Well the person on the phone -who was probably the butler or something- told me that we should visit tomorrow."

"What?!" Satoshi almost choked while drinking his water when he heard what Emiko said so his 'what' actually sounded like someone was trying to strangle a cat.

"Well we do have to find out more about this and its not something you can talk about on the phone. And since you don't have school tomorrow we can all go."

"We too?!" Towa and Argentine asked in sync.

"If you want to." Emiko told them.

They looked at each-other and shook their heads. "nope."

"Well its pretty late, go take a shower and go to bed." Emiko ordered Satoshi, Daisuke and Dark and pointed in the direction of the hallway. They raced each-other to the bathroom and Emiko yelled after them. "I don't want to hear a peep after ten o'clock is that clear!?"

* * *

Takumi walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his head. He checked his e-mail on the laptop and -seeing there wasn't anything new- sat on the bed next to Krad. "You feeling well?" He asked and started drying his hair with a towel.

"huh? um...yeah." Krad looked away.

"Are you thinking about your previous host?" Takumi asked him.

Krad sighed. "He is still my host...you both are." He looked at Takumi. "Its just that...I feel like I betrayed him. I was supposed to be beside him for the rest of his life, that is my job."

"Well you can't say you betrayed him. Why don't you look at it this way -he didn't like you and didn't want you around so you decided to leave so that he could be happy." Takumi tossed the towel to the other side of the bed. Krad shrugged, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Takumi said.

The butler opened the door and said. "Niwa Emiko called today while you were at the zoo with your sister, I told her to come tomorrow any time she wished as your father told me to do."

"Great..." Takumi mumbled and he could swear he heard Krad snicker. "Thanks for telling us."

"That's my job." Buttler smiled and closed the door.

"Well I'm going to sleep." Krad yawned and walked over to the door. "Good night, Takumi-sama." He smiled at his new host.

"Good night." Takumi watched as Krad left the room and then he lied down on the bed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Dark asked for thousandth time that morning.

"No, just a little bit more." Emiko said cheerfully.

"You said that two hours ago." Dark tried to get comfortable in his seat. Daisuke -who was sitting next to him- growled in frustration. Dark was really starting to get on his nerves.

"We were driving for half a hour, Dark." Satoshi said looking over his shoulder at the two sitting in the back. Dark glared at him.

"Woah! Is that it?!" Emiko -who was sitting in front of him- pointed outside at the large mansion that was surrounded by a garden that seemed to have all kinds of different plants from all over the world.

"Yea I think it is." Daisuke looked out of the window.

"It looks like a castle." Dark commented.

Kosuke drove to the gates and he was about to ask 'What now?' when the gates opened, welcoming them in. "Looks like they're expecting us." He said.

"Add bad weather, kill all the plants and it will look like haunted castle...creepy..." Dark looked at the entrance like its going to jump and eat him."

"Stop it!" Daisuke glared at him.

Kosuke drove inside the yard and stopped in front of the mansion. He saw a butler approach them. "Where should we park the car?" He asked.

"Here is just fine, we aren't expecting any other guests so feel free to park wherever you like." He said.

"Even in the garden?" Dark whispered to Daisuke and Satoshi mockingly. Daisuke hit him with his foot. "What? He said wherever you like?"

"Please follow me." Butler said as they all got out of the car. He lead them inside the mansion. Darks' jaw fell to the ground when he saw how big it looked from the inside.

"Mm refreshing." Daisuke commented when he walked into the cool room. Outside was so warm one could hardly breath and here was just perfect -not too cold, not to hot-

Butler walked to the right and said. "My master is waiting for you inside." They followed him into the room that was probably the living room.

Room was painted in light blue, furniture looked very old but it was still in perfect shape. There were three huge windows to their left and In front of the middle one was a man in the wheelchair. "Oh You must be the Niwa family." He looked at Niwa's and then at Satoshi. "And you must be Satoshi Hikari, the one we heard so much about."

The man had a warm smile on his face. His eyes were the same colour as Takumis' and his hair was a light blue colour. He looked very young -around 25-30 years old- but if he was Takumis' father that meant he was actually 35 years old-give or take.

"My name is Ryou Hikari. Please sit down." He spread his arms in welcoming manner. A little girl-about 5-10 years old- came from behind the curtain and stood next to Ryou. "This is my daughter Megumi." He said.

Megumi had a long light blue -almost white- hair and she had a small, high ponytail tied on the right side. She was wearing white punk dress, white sneakers that had wings on sides. She also had a white ribbon tied around her neck.

"She is sooo cute~" Emiko chirped and Megumi smiled sweetly to her.

"Yea she really is cute~" Dark grinned.

Megumi hid behind Ryou and said. "Kowai!" Everybody laughed except for Dark. He now had the same feeling he got when Riku said she hated him.

"Red!" Megumi suddenly ran past them and hugged the giant white wolf.

"That's Red he is one of the first artworks Hikari ever created." Ryou explained.

Everybody stared at the wolf. "Aren't you afraid that thing will bite her head off?" Dark asked.

"Oh no, Red is actually very friendly."

The wolf crouched so that Megumi could climb on his back. "Can I go play with Red outside?" Megumi asked. Ryou nodded and wolf turned walking out of the room.

"Well you probably have a lot of questions for me, my son Takumi told me that you-" Ryou looked at Satoshi. "-don't know much about Hikari family history, am I right?" He asked.

"My father disappeared before I was born and my mother died few days after she gave birth to me so I never actually could ask anyone from Hikari family about it, and books weren't much help either." Satoshi explained. "Niwa family told me a few things but they don't know much either."

"All the knowledge we have-" Kasuke said."-about Hikari family we learned from books."

Ryou nodded. "I understand...So would you like to hear everything about the Hikari family from the beggining?" He asked Satoshi who nodded.

"Alright then-" Ryou cleared his throat. "-It all began with the first Hikari artist -Kohri. Kohri loved art and as a child he trained hard to become the greatest artist in the history. His feelings were so strong that he was able to give his works life.

His greatest creation was the 'Black Wings'- in the beginning it was called 'Wings of Life' however, when Niwa family tried to steal it and seal its power ...Something went wrong and its soul was separated in two, as for the statue, it fell into the ruins and so Kohri named it 'Black Wings'.

Dark merged with Niwa and Krad, well it took him one full year before he appeared-"

"Wait, Krad is younger than me? hehe." Dark grinned evilly, now he could rub that into Krads' face.

Ryou sweat-dropped and continued his story. "Kohri had a special bond with Krad and he saw him as his son. He treated him the same as his two children.

However his daughter didn't like Krad or any of the artworks. She saw them as beasts, demons, evil. Over the years she started thinking that these artworks had corrupted her fathers' mind and so she decided to get rid of them starting with the one closest to her father-Krad.

Kohri found out about it and tried to stop her sacrificing his own life to save Krad.

Kohris' son was devastated, he refused to accept his sister as a part of hikari family, and she though of him as a traitor. They each went their own way, following their own ideals. And so the Hikari family split into two.

You must be wondering why Krad only appeared in secondary family -the one Kohris' daughter found-" Satoshi nodded.

"Well unfortunately the first male that was born in Hikari family was Kohris' daughters' son. And since Krad could stay only in one bloodline he stayed with them. However we from the main family were gifted with another ability, the ability to become Krads' host in other words he can merge with any of us if he wants.

That's what happened with Takumi -my son-. Krad needed the host to be able to heal after he got hit by that truck so my son said that he will become Krads' host if that will help him heal. But it takes few weeks for host and artwork to get used to each-other, so Krad still isn't fully healed yet."

"Krad is here?! I though I felt something..." Dark stood up.

"Dark calm down." Emiko pulled him back down.

Satoshi just stared at his feet. "I didn't know about any of that ...but why would Kohri try to save something like Krad?" He lifted his head to look at Ryou.

Ryou shook his head. "It seems like you don't know Krad very well. I would love to tell you more about him, but Krad told me that he will tell you himself when you're ready to hear it." Satoshi looked down again.

Kosuke noticed a girl in a maid outfit come in and place tea and some snack on the table. "Thank you." He said as she handed him a coup of tea. "How come no one in mansion is surprised to see artworks running around?" He asked when the maid left.

"The Mori family and our family are friends, Kohris' sons' best friend was from Mori family and ever since then they lived here and to show their gratitude they decided to become servants and help us keep all this a secret." Ryou explained.

Dark couldn't hold himself any longer. "All I want is to talk to Krad so could you please bring him here!?" He yelled and stood up.

"No need to yell Dark, I'm right here." Came a very familiar voice behind him.

Everybody turned and stared in shock at Krad who was leaning against a wall few feet away from the door.

Krad smiled at Satoshi. 'Hello, Satoshi-sama, I've missed you.

* * *

Phew, its finnaly done.-collapses-

Hope you like it, please review and kill my Doc manager. XD


	6. Not continuing

Sorry everyone I will not continue this story. I just can't think of anything good that could happen. Someone died in my family and ever since I haven't been able to write anything good. I'm better now but I just can't remember why did I even start writing this story or what exactly did I want to happen in it.

It is possible I will continue if I get any good ideas but for now don't expect any new chapters any time soon.

sorry...


End file.
